


Escape from summer (Chinese Version) 逃离盛夏

by CouvrirPines



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouvrirPines/pseuds/CouvrirPines
Summary: “电次，爱与死哪个更冷。”
Relationships: Denji/Reze(Bomb)
Kudos: 9





	Escape from summer (Chinese Version) 逃离盛夏

“电次，爱与死哪个更冷。”

蕾塞眯起双眼，朝向电次。那人正沉浸于蹂躏指尖的花瓣，把它们撕成一片片鲜艳的色块。“恋爱总是让人想到死。电次还记得夏天的昆虫吗，那么活泼的季节里，蜘蛛和蜂的交尾就是如此，它们的欲火刚一熄灭，雄方马上会被雌方刺死。”她把食指放在电次的嘴唇上，示意他噤声，“听啊，夏日的亡魂总是带着未尽的暑气游荡，死在夏天，那么死就被赋予了夏天的温度。”

“所以你想说爱比死更冷吗？”

“不。” 她给他一杯冰咖啡。

电次的脸皱成一团，发出几欲作呕的声音。 他挪开那只邪恶的玻璃杯，如果恶魔真的是根据恐惧而存在的话，他可能一辈子都躲不开咖啡恶魔，那股水沟味就该被杀光才对。

“卡门。你知道卡门吗。”

“那是什么玩意啊。你知道我从来没上过学。 ”电次继续扯着花瓣。纤维撕裂的声音就像那时的探戈，而蕾塞的心跳就是流浪艺人的舞步踏出的一阵鼓点。

“在很久以前，书页泛黄脱落的那段日子，我看过很多次街头艺人的表演——人群总是高呼着卡门。那个吉普赛女人的一举一动，都很有蜂的特质。她炙热的心就像她的红裙摇曳在苏联的冻土上——那片枯死的土地。

“他们的舞台更像是闹剧，柏油马路，巷子口，甚至是贫民窟。喧嚣的尘霾作幕布，然后不由分说地被揭开。他们看似仓促地登上聚光灯的焦点，实际上却对街灯熟稔无比。相比于百老汇和西区，他们用拙劣的演技和即兴发挥的台词扮出的经典情节毫不逊色，甚至多了几分痴狂疯癫。你知道，如果让我再听一次哈巴涅拉，我一定不会去剧院。

“而是在破烂的村子里，做一只乡下老鼠，去享受平凡安逸的生活。”

“啊……”电次抓了抓他的头发，有些不好意思，“这个哈什么巴的，呃，这又是啥意思？”

蕾塞咯咯地笑，她抱住这个懵懂的、不谙世事的男孩，他看上去更加茫然了。他听到她的轻吟。蕾塞哼着歌，旋律在跃动，敲开他们的嘴，他们肆无忌惮地在无人的咖啡馆里笑，仿佛要掀翻这间破烂的屋。

他们是流浪的疯子，脑子空空，原则与规定被抛置九霄云外。

“实话实说吧，我也没有去过学校呢。”蕾塞咧着笑，露出洁白的牙，像他学会游泳的那个夜晚海面上映着的月亮。 “不过呢，我以前一直住在小房间里，被人当作下水道的老鼠一样对待过哦。他们教会我唱歌，教我去敬仰神明，以为这样就可以叫我对他们言听计从。后来我就这样，”她在脖子边做出一个拉环的动作，“逃出来啦。还不错吧？那段时间里我可学到了很多东西，比如说潘多拉的盒子。”

“诶，我听天使恶魔提到过来着。“

蕾塞压低嗓音，像伊甸园里化身毒蛇的撒旦在电次耳边呓语： “我一直认为潘多拉的盒子里一定藏着名为爱的罪孽呢，它的罪行堪比暴君——统领着你的全部人格，压迫敏感的神经，让人上缴名为付出的苛税，而它本身在甜蜜又虚幻的伪装下，耽溺于酒池肉林无法自拔。”

“确实。” 电次想着。如果不是叫做爱的暴君在他脑子里，蕾塞又怎么会反反复复一直出现。就是这样，一定是这样。她是深处丛林视我为猎物的野兽，一旦明确自己的心意，就会毫不犹豫地撞向我，直到我们两个粉身碎骨。她的爱情是一场以自己为筹码的豪赌。

“好比说我是笼子里的野兽，而你是拿着钥匙在一旁来回踱步的捕食者？”电次捣鼓着那些烂得看不出原样的花瓣自言自语。“啊，这真是太太太太复杂了。我不明白。你把我彻底搞晕了。”

“我会教你的。”他听见蕾塞说。

“我会教电次君 **任何事情** 的，直到你懂。”

“爱总是和毁灭关联在一起，自我毁灭或者毁灭恋人。”

蕾塞的爱是雌蜂蜇人的倒刺。她的软刺蛰在电次心里，钩得他皮开肉绽，然后在撕裂脱落的时候，她也一并湮灭。她的不辞而别加重了那块地方的毒素，于是她成为了永恒的疤痕，永远红肿，永远瘙痒。

他们的约会——如果那还能算约会的话，他甚至不知道她的另一个名字波姆。她就像这个名字，她的能力、她的情感。它们不可抑制地胀大，最终像筒子里的金属粉尘那样炸裂。积聚着的能量在狂热下迸发出无光的黯淡花火，只有在膨胀的那一刹那才显露出奇异的、独属于蕾塞的美，无关道德，仅仅是为了向她的疯癫欢呼尖啸。

记忆随着硝烟味涌进来。 电次还记得那天晚上，还是在海边，他对她说我们逃吧，我们可以一起逃走。花火掩住他吐出的字句，“我们一起成为背叛的逃犯，从这个狗屎世界上逃跑，离现实远远的！”

烟火不停地在夜空中绽放，他眼里每一簇都是蕾塞，蓝色的是哭着的蕾塞、红色的是生气的蕾塞、紫色的是笑着的蕾塞……那些焰火齐齐飞上夏季不尽透蓝的天空，把夜晚照得亮如白昼。他被刺得花了眼，再睁开时却是在床上醒来，耳畔尚回响着花火的轰鸣。他之前把玩的那些花瓣都变成了浊白的黏液，弄脏了床。 他又一次弄丢了她，这次是在梦里。电次捂着脸，他以为自己在嚎哭，但是一点声音都没有。

这是不是他枕头里藏着的发霉的梦呢。

如果真有那么一天到来的话，我们一同在太阳的炎威下逃亡吧，不用在日历上精挑细选，不必等到晚上，只要藏匿在蕾塞长长的眼睫下，那片纤长的阴影里，肯定连玛奇玛小姐都找不到我们。

电次仍然不会忘记，在那个夏天曾经为蕾塞口中的咒语所蛊惑，他们在烟火下接吻，蕾塞在她生之时把一种名为爱的情感深深刻在他的骨骼上，却时至今日仍未教会他如何从中解脱。

他将继续寻找遗落在不知何处的救赎之法。

他会一直幻想如何逃离那个盛夏。


End file.
